


Man Bun

by MarissaNM



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarissaNM/pseuds/MarissaNM
Summary: Welcome in! This is my first piece that I'm actually posting.Please enjoy and leave feedback





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome in! This is my first piece that I'm actually posting.   
> Please enjoy and leave feedback

That morning, at 8:50 am he rolled in on his motorcycle and I knew I was done for. He put his dark red sports bike into park and took off his helmet, his long black hair falling onto his shoulders just before he had the chance to pull it up into his usual bun. He was dressed in all black from head to toe, including the leather jacket he was shrugging off to put into his bag, but somehow it was like he was radiating beautiful lights and colors that I couldn’t look away from. His dark, brooding ascetic isn’t normally my type, but something was drawing me into the abyss. He placed his helmet onto his handle bar and climbed off, grabbing his bag and walking off into the opposite direction.  
“You okay man?” And that fast, Hunk pulled me back to reality.  
“Yeah. Damn, didn’t realize I was gawking that hard,” I shook my head trying to calm myself, “do you know that kid?” I asked pointing in the direction of the guy in the black short-sleeved shirt that was so delicately framing his overly broad shoulder.  
“You mean man-bun?”  
“Yeah...”  
He shrugs, “honestly, I’m not sure. I’ve seen him around these past two days, but I haven’t had the chance to talk to him yet. I think he started this semester which would explain why you’ve never seen him before.”  
“Yeah, it would.” I sighed, exhaling one long breaths to grab Hunk’s attention as I watch the stranger round a corner and disappear out of my sight. “But do you know anything about him? Any information at all would definitely help my journey towards love!”   
“Dude. You literally just saw him for the first time, you don’t even know if he’s gay.”  
“Hunk! Did you see that man bun? It’s like it was asking for me to come flirt with it!”  
Hunk got up off of the stone steps outside of our dorm hall and grabbing his bag, chuckling at me as he started walking off. “I heard he’s an engineering major, that’s the same building as the psych classes, so you might run into him. Good luck, pal.”  
“Have a good day! Meet me for lunch! Don’t study too hard! I love you! Think about me!” Hunk holds up his hand as if to tell me ‘bye’ as he walks away. And I take off in the opposite direction.  
My first class isn’t until noon on Wednesdays, but I got up early to go for a run anyways. As much as I love the night sky, there is nothing better than a morning run. The fresh air of early fall filling my lungs, accompanied by the warm sun beating on my shoulders, there really isn’t much better. Plus since it’s the start of the semester I wanted to run into some friends that had morning classes this year to just let them know I’m here. I make my way weaving through the the lower quad past all of the students I wave to the few that I know, who seem to be in a hurry, half of them probably already late to classes on the third day of school. But don't have room to talk, I was late on the first day.  
As I round the top of the hill in the upper quad I pass Pidge who already has bags under her eyes. “The semester started two days ago! How do you already look like death?” I hollered as I slowed down to a jog to turn around and walk with her.  
“Listen here McLain, you have no clue how stressful engineering classes are. I have 3 assignments due on Friday and it’s already Wednesday.”  
“Well, if you need someone to spray water in your face to keep you awake, then I’m here for you!”I gave her a wave and ran off, as much as I love Katie, I did not want to stand around and listen to engineering fluff. I definitely do not understand it.  
It’s about 10:30 now as I round my last stop on my run, the coffee shop right off of campus.It’s alway been very quaint here so I come here when I have a lot of work to do. There are tables lining the windows in the front and big comfy chairs lined across the back, but best of all, there are outlets every foot. If I come to get work done I never have to worry about running out of battery or energy since the coffee here is really good. They used to being lacking in the food category, but Hunk got a job here last semester and revamped their whole menu. I was going to get a job here as well just to follow the love of my life, but when I found out she was dating the store owner, I let it go. They both super attractive, so I figured it’s too good of a pair to get between.  
“Good morning princess” I huffed out.  
“Ah, Lance! How was your summer?” She is smiling ear to ear, that bright and charming smile  of her’s that lured me in.  
“Did I hear Lance?” An excited deep voice came from behind the back door. “Is he here? Tell him I made is favorite tea!”  
“Hi Shiro!” I yelled so he could hear me. “And my summer was perfect, I mean, look at my tan!” I did a little spin and flexed my muscles in my tank top to show off how defined I got.  
“Aww, Lance. You look great, but you’re sweating, please go wash up and I’ll grab your tea,” Allura said softly. I know she wasn’t being mean, but damn, I thought girls liked a man who worked out!  
I headed off to the bathroom and wetted a paper towel to wipe my face with the cool rag. I ran it down my neck and my arms to cool off before walking back out into the shop.  
A strong arm wrapped around my shoulders as I was walking back up to Allura. “Your tea my fine fellow!”   
“Luke warm, just the way I like it?” I said smirking up at the muscular man standing at my side.  
“Would you have it any other way? I’m just here to please.”   
“Of course, of course” I take the travel cup from him, brushing his metal finger of his prosthetic arm. That thing used to only do basic movements before Pidge got ahold of it, now it’s like an actual, functioning arm. If it wasn’t metal, I honestly don’t think any one would notice.  
I took a sip of my tea before walking to the counter and paying Allura.  
“I’ve told you before, your morning tea is literally the tea bags you bring in. You have no need to pay for them.” Shiro hollered before walking back behind the counter.  
“I know, I know, but you supply the cup and the water, so I think two dollars a day is worth it.”   
Allura giggles and I hand her two dollar cash as we say our goodbyes before I headed back towards my dorm room to take a shower.   
I sip slowly on my tea as I make my way through the narrow paths of the upper quad. I take the long way around so I can finish my tea before I get back, plus it’s just prettier over this way. The rose bushes follow the paths on either side and the white and red roses just smell so nice. In the middle there is a little common area that normally has people playing frisbee during the day, sometimes flying their kites, or my favorite; playing with their dogs. But since there are no dorm halls up here, at night it’s absolutely dead, other than the occasional stragglers coming from the library that is. I also love it up here because the science building is up here, and since one of my majors is psychology, I spend a lot of my time here.  
I finish my tea and walk up the steps towards the library to throw out my trash. As I step onto the first step lifting the cup to my lips one last time before I hear the creaking of the door opening which makes me look up from my mug to see him there. Man-bun from this morning. My god, he’s even prettier up close. I almost trip going up the stairs but I catch my self as he walks past me, seemingly un-phased by the sound of me choking on my tea. I swear, if I’m going to be bumping into him all year, I’m going to be in for a world of trouble. 


	2. Chapter two

I was fresh out of my first class of the day by 1:00 and I sit down in the lounge of the pub, which is our food court on campus. Hunk doesn’t get out of class until 1:30, so I figured I’d wait for him to eat. My next class isn’t until 2:45, so I have plenty of time. My Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes are pretty laid back. I have a psychology class on deviant behavior at noon, a graphic design class at 2:45 and English, my last general education class of my college career, at 6:00. The English kind of sucks since it’s actually a two and a half hour class, but it’s only on Wednesdays, so I think I can deal.  
As I sit at the table doodling in my sketch book Hunk plops down across from me. “How was your lazy day so far?”  
“Excuse me!” I said, slamming my sketchbook shut and putting my hand to my chest, “I’ll have you know that I ran over a mile this morning just so I can keep up my perfect figure to be able to eat ALL of your delicious treats!”  
“Oh I’m so sorry, I’m glad you burden yourself just to eat my sweets,” Hunk chuckled.  
He really is the nicest guy. We met back in sophomore year of high school when I transferred into his school. He was the first person to make me feel welcome there and we’ve been friends ever sense. We applied to all of the same schools and I followed him here since it’s his dream school, they do have a top notch culinary program after all. He knows every one of my secrets and is always more than willing to help. Half way through our freshman year he even helped me pick my major. At that time I was only studying art and I was so stressed out about not being able to hold a proper job after school that he sat down with me for hours, just to talk over all of my options with me. He’s even the one who suggested I take a Psychology corse to see how I’d like it. He’s always telling me I’m a great listener, even though I’m impulsive. But he also urged me to never give up on art, because I ‘will never know where life will take me’.  
“Hey, Pidge is meeting us here, but she said to go ahead and grab food since she’s showing some new guy around”  
“Cool. I think I’m going to go grab tacos.” I waved as I set off toward Moe’s, one of the best food places on campus. Plus my good friend, Rolo, works there and he always gives me extra queso. I used to think he did it to get in my pants, but I honestly think he just flirts with everything that moves, at least that what his sister Nyma tells me. And she's much cuter, so I’ll take her word over his any day.  
“Sup Rolo! How was your summer?”  
“Dude, you’re tan! And I didn’t think you could become more tall, dark and handsome,” he followed with a wink. “Mine was great, I needed to catch up on my beauty sleep, but now I’m back ready to rock this semester!”  
“I’m glad you’re feeling great, ‘cuz I’m hungry.”  
“I gotcha man, the usual?”  
“Of course,” I winked back at him, “with a side of you.” Honestly that’s probably why we got along so well. We’re both super flirty and our relationship is filled with so much fake sexual tension that we probably make everyone around us gag. But it’s always funny.  
Rolo drizzled on a little extra queso and sent me on my way. I sauntered back to the table where hunk was already munching on his Chick-Fil-A and Pidge was typing away on her laptop.  
“You still look like death,” I said plopping down in the seat next to hers. “I figured you would’ve gotten a nap in already since this morning.”  
“Nope, this is my first break of the day. Plus the new kid in my major sat next to me today and I had to ask him if I could borrow a pencil for our pop quiz, so I figured I should be nice and show him around the best parts of campus.”  
“Oh? a new kid? Is he cute?”  
She shrugged, “well I’m not sure of your taste, but from what I have observed these past few year, you flirt with anything that breaths so you’d probably take your chance with him.”  
“Actually, I think I caught him flirting with a tree once, and they don’t breath,” Hunk added.  
Pig chuckled, “don’t worry buddy, you’ll see for yourself, I invited him to Rolo’s gaming party on Saturday so he can meet the gang.”  
“You what?” I mumbled through my taco before swallowing it down. “That is a sacred time for only us true nerds!”  
“Don’t worry your pretty little pores, he assured me that his one of the best smash bros players in his home town. Plus he told me he could kick my ass, so I have to prove him wrong.”  
“Next thing I know you will be inviting him into our D&D game! Pike can’t handle anymore people Pidge, he barely likes you guys!”  
“Yeah, yeah,” she said blowing off my comment. “Hunk I guarantee you’ll like him, he said he got a job at the Coffee House so you’ll probably be seeing him a lot from here on out.”  
Hunk looked up from his textbook, stopping mid waffle fry, “oh yeah! Shiro did say something about someone new starting. I think he said something like he was his cousin, or something.”  
“Shiro’s cousin! Anyone who is related to that hunk of man meat must be cool!” I scarfed down the rest of my last taco and collected my books, “Pidge, you better invite him to everything if he's that cute!”  
“We’ll see Lance, I don’t want you scaring him off.”  
“I’m offended!” I gasped, “I would never scare off anyone! If anything, I’ll be the reason he wants to come hang out with you chumps!”  
A collaborative laugh erupted at the table before Hunk piped up, “I’ll see you after your six o’clock. Study hard.”  
“We’ll see,” I stated before turning on my heals and heading down to the lower quad for graphic design.  
It’s almost four when I finally walk out of the art hall, I’m definitely not hungry since I just ate about 2 hours ago, but I’ve got time to kill before my six o’clock and I know for a fact that none of the food places will be open when I get out of that class, so I head back over to the pub to get a couple bottles of water and some snacks, I pack them in my bag and head to the upper quad to sketch in the court yard. Failing my better judgement, I started thinking man-bun from this morning. I just couldn’t get him out of my head. His perfect jaw line, his cute nose, the bad boy ora seeping off of him, everything about him was just stuck in my head, but I wouldn’t let myself focus on him anymore, so I chose to draw his bike instead.  
I got lost in my drawing until my alarm on my phone went off, signaling it was 5:50. I walked into my lecture hall and found a seat all the way in the back so I could continue my sketch. Everyone around me was settling into their seats and someone, of course, had to sit right next to me, but I was determined to finish this sketch so I grabbed my dark red colored pencil and started shading in the brooding bike. Coloring it dark, yet shiny as it was this morning with the beautiful boy climbing off of it. I was so focused that when the professor started speaking I wasn’t paying attention at all, but apparently the guy in the seat next to me wasn’t either.  
“I like that,” whispered a deep, unfamiliar voice. “It kind of looks like my bike.”  
I froze, what if… no, there’s no way I’d be that unlucky for him to even be in this class, let alone right next to me. Slowly I glance over, to the hand delicately holding onto his pen and up his strong forearms, to his biceps and shoulders framed by the black t-shirt. Then up, to that beautiful man-bun.  
‘Shit,’ I think to myself. ‘This is just my luck.’  
“Uhhh, yeah… My, um, my art professor wanted us to draw something we’re unfamiliar with. So I just started sketching this.” I hoped my voice didn’t sound as shaky as I thought it did.  
“Well it looks nice, just my taste. It really does look a lot like my bike.” He said with a deep chuckle. God, how could one small chuckle take my breath away like that. How could one guy make me this speechless. I thought I was smooth, and he doesn’t even seem to be trying to look and act this cool. I think he just is.  
Being nervous, I just nod and smile. I can’t put my sketch book away now, it would look too suspicious so I grab my note book for english and just layer it overtop, hoping he didn't notice how spot on it is to his bike. I try to listen for the rest of the class and take notes, but it’s so hard to not focus on this guy sitting right next to me. Just sitting there, next to me and taking diligent notes like he’s no where close to as distracted as I am. It’s just not fair.  
I sit there, shaking my leg and counting down the minutes until the professor dismisses us. He get’s up first, nodding his head towards me as he walks out of the classroom and back out onto the upper quad. I pack my things and head out too, I step outside and take a deep breath in of the crisp night air to calm myself before heading back to my dorm. When I round the corner of my building I see him, standing there in his leather jacket, reaching up to pull out his bun before climbing onto his bike, strapping on his helmet and roaring away.  
“I have to go tell hunk,” I whispered into the abyss. If every Wednesday was going to be like this, then I might have to retake English.


	3. Chapter three

Friday at noon, end of the week and here I am laying at bed looking at the red motorcycle cycle out my dorm room window. I’ve always been pretty good at scheduling, so I made sure all of my Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes either didn’t have a Friday class or the Friday class was an online discussion. And now, while all my friends were in class, here I am, just relaxing and staring at a bike that should mean nothing to me.   
I get up from my comfy spot on my bed and stretch out, eventually bending down to grab my sketch book from my bag to finish my drawing. I outline the bike in pen to define my lines and go back in to shade and make it have that sparkle it always seems to have. I’ve never been on a bike before, I’m not even sure how to actually ride it. I bet man-bun could tell me what to do. To hold on tight and lean with, or is it opposite of the bike on all of the turns, to trust the bike and to trust his driving... I shake my head and finish up the fine line details before closing my notebook, throwing on some decent clothes, and heading out to meet my friends for lunch.  
Friday is a pretty uneventful day, Hunk was at work most of the afternoon and he was so exhausted when he got back home that he just flopped into his bed across from mine. “I’m telling you dude, we just keep getting busier every day.”  
“You should tell Shiro to hire on some new people.”  
“I don’t know, I kind of like how quaint our crew is, plus we already have a new guy, and he’s good at his job. You should see how fast he can make a cappuccino!” Hunk goes silent for a moment, then giggles. “You really should come see him some time, I think you’d be impressed”  
“Meh, eventually. Plus I’ll meet him tomorrow, since Pidge invited him over, but honestly, I’ve put some thought into it and I feel like I should feel sorry for him. Being related to Shiro must be really hard, I mean, there’s no way anyone can live up to that.”  
“Maybe...” Hunk said, kind of sarcastically. “Or maybe he’ll be that man of your dreams.”  
I laughed, “but Hunk, I already have a dream man.” I rolled off my bed and picked up my sketch book from my desk, flipping to the bike and and handing it to hunk. “I had nothing better to do today, and when I was sitting at my desk, I realized I could see his bike, and now, I have this master piece that I can’t do anything with. He already saw the beginning of it so he’d definitely know it was me and he’ll definitely see that it’s his bike”  
“Dude, this is amazing. Like there is so much detail in this. And the dark woods in the back ground just pulls together the feeling of the whole piece. This is one of the best I’ve seen for you in a long time. Not meaning their not good, just That I know that you haven’t been able to finish a piece in a while.” Hunk ogled the piece looking at it from all directions.  
“There’s just something about him Hunk, makes me want to draw again.” I sighed, taking back my book from Hunk and placing it back on my desk before laying back in my bed. “Anyways, I need my beauty rest. Night bud.”  
“Good night, Lance. I’m glad you found your muse again.”  
Hunk woke me up around nine in the morning with the sound of him coming back into the room. I yawn and wave at him, but he has headphones in so I just let it go before sauntering off to the showers.   
Today I meet Shiro’s cousin, and everyone keeps telling me he’s a cool guy, so I guess I’ll dress to impress. The throw on a pair of dark blue jeans and my favorite white shirt with the blue long sleeves, this shirt has not failed me to this day, and I must say that my ass looks great in these pants. I pick up my cologne and spray a few dabs onto my neck and down my shirt. As Hunk walks back into the room.  
“I thought you were never going to be ready!”  
“What do you mean! I’m always on time.”  
Hunk chuckles, “sure you are pal. Ready? I’ll drive us there this time but you’ll have to walk back, I have a date with Shay tonight.”  
“Deal! You’re the best friend ever!” I grab my room key, wallet and cellphone before walking out the door with Hunk. “TO THE NERD DOMAIN!”  
We got to Rolo’s house pretty early since Hunk promised to help him make snack. About an hour later is when people started rolling in, Pidge showed up first so she could sample the treats. Then Shay who went straight to Hunk to ask if he needed help. After that Nyma, Rolo’s sister. And that was the usual crew.  
“So who’s this new kid?” Nyma piped up.  
“His name is Keith, he’s Shiro’s cousin. You know, the guy who owns the coffee shop.” Pidge said, munching on a cookie.

Keith, huh, that a pretty nice name. I am actually stoked to meet him. I’ve heard so much from Pidge since they’re in like every class together this semester. She said he’s a senior, like us, but just transferred here from a different school to help Shiro out in the shop. But it seems like Pidge and him are building a pretty quick friendship and are into all of the same things.  
“Yeah, he said he’d be here any moment, so I’m going to go wait outside.” And with that Pidge wipes the crumbs off her hands and headed out the screen door.   
Nyma and I were sitting at the bar while Hunk was pulling the last tray out of the oven, shay was arranging the cookies onto a tray and Rolo was in the other room setting up the console for the most epic game night.  
I reached forward to grab a cookie as I heard the screen door open, “KEITH, my man!” I said, shoving the cookie in my face before spinning my chair around and almost choking at what stood before me.   
Black boots, laces covered by the bottom of the black skinny jeans. A overly large dark red long sleeve shirt, falling about mid thigh of his tattered and ripped skinny jeans. Long neck and strong jaw, gentle lips under the button nose, which was in between the dark purple brooding eyes. And finally, the look all pulled together with the dark black man bun tied at the top.  
“Hey,” followed the deep voice, “I didn’t think you knew my name” he snickered.  
I coughed before pulling my self together, I have to look cool. I swallowed my cookie. “I didn’t until just now. I didn’t know you were the Keith my main man Pidge was fawning over this whole time.” I stood up and stuck my hand out, “the name’s Lance.” He nodded and returned my hand shake and Pidge went on to introduce him to everyone else. I found this as an excuse to steal Hunk, since they’ve already met.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” I questioned in my most angry whisper.  
“I thought it would be funny, and it was when you actually choked on my cookie.” He chuckled.  
“I will get you back for this!” I turned and went through the door to the living room to sit next to Rolo so I could pout for a few moments before having to be the most charming guy I’ve ever been.   
“Awwww, did you miss me already you sweet Cuban boy,” he says tossing his arm over my shoulder and of course in the moment, Keith walks through the door.  
Be cool...  
I slide out from under his arm. “You wish, buttercup” I said it with an extra smooth voice while pinching Rolo’s cheek accompanied by a chuckle so Keith would know I was joking. “I just came in here to get mentally prepared to kick all of your asses.”  
“Oh you wish!” Pidge yells while bursting through the door way, past Keith to jump up onto me.  
I grown under her weight and everyone laughs, including Keith. And his laugh is just so perfect, his soft lips curling up to expose his beautiful white teeth and his eyes squinting as he doubles over in laughter. It’s like it’s all in slow motion and just for me.  
“It’s going to be a good night,” I whisper to myself.  
We start off with one big group game and Rolo is the first one out, then Shay, followed by Nyma, myself, then Hunk. Left is Pidge with one life and Keith with two. Everyone is watching the screen, but I can’t stop watching Keith. He’s so concentrated and it’s just so cute, in the end Keith comes out on top and Pidge is screaming about a rematch because ‘everyone was teaming up on her’ and Keith just keeps smiling and telling her they’ll have a rematch. We then went on to do one on one matches and I beat everyone, but Pidge. I even beat hunk, and I call that a win. But it was my turn to go up against Keith and my heart was beating so fast.  
“My one true rival, all the other matches didn’t matter until now. You’re going down man-bun!”  
“Oh really?” He looked me in the eye and smirked, “I think it will be you who will be eating dirt tonight, pretty boy.”   
And everyone turned to me to await my usual witty response, but my stomach was tied in knots as I felt the blood rushing to my face and my brain was no longer functioning. “You’re on,” was the only thing I could get out before hitting the start button and rushing into my doom. I’d like to say I held up a good fight, but of course Keith won in the end.  
The last match of the night was a one on one with Keith and Pidge, which surprisingly, Pidge won. “Told you Kogane!” She screamed and she danced around the room as we all helped Rolo clean up. 

It was about 7 and was starting to get pretty dark, so we called it a night. Shay and Hunk leaving first to catch their movie, Nyma staying the night to chill with her brother and Keith and Pidge chatting in the kitchen. I was ready to get out of there after embarrassing myself quite a few times throughout the night, so I said my goodbyes and headed down the road.   
I took the long way on the side walks instead of cutting through the fields and the little stretch of woods since it was a bit too dark to see where I was stepping. It was a bit chilly so I just wanted to get back fast. Then came a loud roar from behind me that came to a stop as Keith threw a helmet at me.   
“Pidge told me you live on the other side of campus in the Blue dorm. Get on, I’ll give you a ride.”   
Oh no, this boy really is my weakness, is he really offering me a ride? “Oh, you really don’t have to, I don’t mind walking.”    
“If you want to freeze to death in that light shirt, then it’s your funeral.”  
I looked at the helmet and back to his smiling face before putting it on. “How do I get on this thing?”  
“Just put your hands on my shoulders and swing your leg over, I’ll tilt it down for you.” He tilted the bike down and I climbed on, situating myself on the back. “Now hold on and lean with the bike, you never want to fight against it. I’ll go slow, I promise.”   
“Yeah, okay,” I said nodding, slowly and carefully wrapping my arms around his waist. And he took off. In a moment of fear I tightened up against him, hiding my head in his back and hugging onto him tight,  gripping my hands to his abs until I feel him chuckle. His warmth and the speed of the bike is actually pretty freeing which makes me loosen up a bit. I lift my head back up to look over his shoulder and see the open road with the fresh air in my face. “This is awesome” I scream and he hits the accelerator in response to go a bit faster around the outskirts of campus.  
As we get back to my halls parking lot, he stops in his usual spot. “You did pretty well for your fist time on a bike.”  
“And what makes you think it was my first time on a bike?” I scoff.  
“Trust me, it’s obvious.” He chuckled as I climbed off and handed him my helmet.  
“Thanks,” I retort sarcastically.   
He turns around and hooks the helmet to a strap hanging off the back seat. “Don’t worry, next time you’ll be such a pro that I won’t even have to tell you how to get on.” He winks at me and then he is off. Leaving me standing there drooling like a horny teenaged girl.  
God, I need to go to bed.


	4. Chapter four

Sunday morning, I sit up in my bed to stretch and look over at my clock, nine in the morning.  “Wow, I didn’t even hear Hunk come back last night or get up for work this morning, he must be exhausted.”  
I climb out of bed and strut over to my dresser, I haven’t been to the caffe in two days to get my morning tea, plus I should probably check how Hunks date went. Him and Shay are such a pure couple that I need to be the first one to hear if something goes down.   
I throw on my tight black sweat pants, a blue tank top and grey hoodie since it seems to be drizzling out this morning. I grab my laptop and sketch book, slipping them into a big plastic ziplock back before shoving that and my charger into my running bag so nothing gets wet. I lace up my shoes and grab my wallet and key on my way out. I take the shorter tour this time since I don’t normally run on Sundays, but I ate so many cookies yesterday that I feel like I’m obligated to.   
I reach the front door of the shop and barely slow down before barging in. I look around and see no one sitting in the shop, nor is there anyone behind the counter. “Damn, this place becomes a waste land when it’s raining outside,” I holler.  
“Lance!” I hear a familiar deep voice from behind the door. “You never come on a Sunday, I don’t even have your tea ready!” Shiro says as he walks out behind the counter.  
“That’s okay, you’re too cute to be mad at,” I say placing my bag down at a table and taking a seat so I can see the counter. “Plus, it’s raining out, so I’m not in a hurry to get back. I figured I would just get some work done.”  
“Glad I’m too cute to be mad at,” he said with a chuckle before turning back to yell through the crack of the door. “Allura, would you mind getting the tea ready?”  
“Of course,” she calls back. “Hunk, Lance is here!”  
And next thing I know, Hunk is slamming through the door. “Buddy, I have great news! You were sleeping last night and I didn’t want to wake you, but I have to tell you everything!”   
“Hey now, slow down. I’m as excited as you are, but if you keep talking that fast I don’t think I’ll understand a word of it.”   
Hunk takes a deep breath, “you’re right. I’m calm. So, last night we went and saw this movie, everything was normal there, we held hands the whole time and the movie was great. But after the move I drover her out to our field and laid out a blanket, and we cuddled there all night. Stargazing and talking about the future. Dude! We had a conversation about kids!”   
“Oh Hunk, that’s amazing. You guys have been dating for almost two year now so it’s sweet to see you guys talking about what’s going to happen after school.”  
“I know right! Like she said that she would love to get married one day and settle down, maybe have two or...” The door to the back opens and when I’m expecting Allura to walk out it’s actually a man. With a black sweater, skinny jeans covered by a red apron, and, of course, his usual man bun. What is it about this guy, how is he so breath taking in an apron. “... Lance! I think I’m going to marry her one day, she’s perfect!” Hunk pulls me back in.  
I shake my head and asses the situation, I think I only heard about half of his story before zoning out. It completely slipped my mind that Keith worked here, and I didn’t imagine seeing him today. I didn’t even brush my hair. “I’m happy for you Hunk! I knew from the beginning that this relationship was set up for success. You guys are perfect for each other.”   
“And I’m happy for you too pal,” Shiro pipes up. “But I think I smell something burning.”  
“Shit, we’ll talk later!” He gets up from the table and hurries past Allura into the back.  
“Good morning, Lance. I know you’re dedicated to your fitness, but to run in the rain. You’re crazy!” Allura sets down my tea.  
“Well I need to keep up my fitness level to impress you princess.” I grab the tea and bring it up to my mouth wearily, “luke warm?”  
“Of course it is,” she smiles and walks back off behind the counter. “Though I thought a fitness god like you wouldn’t be so afraid of tea that’s too hot.”  
“It’s not my fault I don’t like to wait for it to cool down, plus there’s no way I’d burn this mouth. You’d miss it too much”  
Allura giggles, “if you burned it you may not talk as much, and that might be a good thing in the long run.”  
“Ouch,” I slam my hand to my heart, “there’s no way you mean it! You love me too much!”  
“Keith, this is Lance,” Shiro chimes in. “He’s one of the best people in this whole town, even though he’s also one of the biggest flirts. He brings his own tea bags, but still insists on paying us, he likes his tea luke warm and usually in a travel mug so he can walk back. He runs here almost every day so get to know him.”  
“We’ve actually already met, right pretty boy?”  
My heart skips a beat, “that’s right man-bun.”  
“He’s in my six o’clock, Wednesday English class. And he was at that gaming party yesterday that Pidge invited me to.” Keith smiled, “plus I’ve already caught onto the flirt thing. I saw him in action yesterday, throwing his lines at everyone at the party, plus he’s also flirted with you and Allura since he walked in,” he chuckled.   
I blush, “No way! There’s no way I flirt that much!”  
“Yes you do!” Yelled Allura and Hunk at the same time from the back room, making everyone erupt into laughter.  
“Alright fine! Everyone team up on me now why don’t you. Tell Hunk I want a cinnamon roll, I’ve got work to do.” And with that everyone went back to their jobs as I grab my sketch book out of its plastic bag and open it to a fresh page.  
I have an assignment for my graphic design class, it’s just a simple one to get back into the groove of art. And I’m allowed to either do a scenic view or a portrait of someone I’ve never drawn before. But since I’ve already drawn Hunk and Pidge, I figured I should do the the landscape. I open up my laptop and take a sip of my tea just to look up in time to see Keith setting down my cinnamon bun and a fork.  
“Thank you,” I say.  
“Of course, what are you doing?” He asks, and by my surprise, sits down across from me.  
“Oh, um. I was just about to look up a waterfall, or maybe a field.”  
“Oh yeah? Are you going to draw them?”  
I blink a few times, trying to process the question coming from his delicate lips. “Yeah, I mean it’s either that or a portrait of someone I’ve never drawn before, and I’ve already drawn all of my friends who would be willing to sit still for me.”  
“Oh. Do you enjoy doing landscapes or portraits better?”  
I smile, truly thinking about it for a moment. “Well with a landscape you often capture the beauty that everyone sees, but when you do people, it’s more of capturing the beauty you see in them. So probably portraits.”   
Keith nods his head, “that actually makes a lot of sense.” He pauses as I take a bite of my cinnamon bun. “Do you want to draw me?”  
Shocked, I cough. “Really?” I mumble around the cinnamon treat in my mouth.  
“Well, you have to do someone you’ve never done before. We’re dead anyways and I’m stuck here till two. I don’t think Shiro would mind if I sat over here for an hour or so. Plus if a customer comes in I can just go help them and come right back. So why not?”  
“Uh, yeah. I mean, sure. I’d love to.” I fumble through my bag to pull out my big art pouch and shut my laptop, pushing it off to the side. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”  
“Of course not, I think it would be awesome.”  
“Alright, get ready to sit here for an hour or two, and I’ll punch you if you move.”  
“No you won’t,” Keith chuckled. And he’s right, I would never.  
I look up at him and blush as I start to outline his strong jaw line. It’s kind of strange with this set up, having my sketch book on the table means he can watch my every move and he’s probably noticing how long I’m working on his jaw line just because I enjoy looking at it, just because I’d like to touch it. I shake my head and move on. I outline his soft, relaxed, upturned lips as I move up his face. Tracing his delicate nose and outlining is deep set, brooding eyes. I shade in his hard eyebrows that often make him look like he’s frowning, but it just might be the way they are groomed since the rest of his face is so soft and happy looking. He watches my every stroke as I move back down to his jaw, shading below it into his neck, drawing on his sweater, but leaving out his apron, no matter how cute it is on him. I sketch in his broad shoulders and crossed arms on the table before moving back up to nail that iconic man-bun.   
“This might be a tough one,” I whisper more to myself.  
“What, do you not do man buns often?” He chuckled lightly.  
“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever done anyone with bun.” I take a sip of my tea and he busts into laughter and I look up confused before releasing what I said and joining him in laughter which makes Shiro give us a weird look.  
Taking a deep breath and calming down Kieth locks eyes with me “well, I guess I’m a new challenge for you and I’m glad I’m here to test you,” he smirks and throws a wink in my direction.  
I blush and cover myself by rolling my eyes, “oh don’t worry, I’ve got this.”  
I start by sketching in his ears and the tuffs of hair that had fallen around them, then, following the hairline, I sketched in his slight widows peak. And finally the hair up at the top, into the bun. And I think I did a pretty bang up job. I look up to see him smiling, looking over at my work. I turn it around so he can see it the right side up.  
“It’s only a rough sketch so don’t be too harsh on me, I’ll go back over it with color, fine lines and throw in a proper background.”  
“Is this really how I look?” He was quiet, like he was thinking. And somehow he looked confused, yet amazed at the same time.  
“I mean, like I said, portraits are always in the eye of the artist. You may look completely different to someone else with a different art style,” I said quietly. “Why? Do you... Do you not like it?”  
“No! Oh god no. I love it, it’s just. I look,” he paused, “hot and I didn’t even try this morning,” he chuckled looking up at me with the biggest grin on his face. “I think I should never take another photo ever again and you should just draw me every day instead.”  
I laugh, “Yeah, sure. Now go get back to work, I need to color this in and I’m all out of thinking tea.” And with that he grabs my mug and heads back to the kitchen. As he’s walking away his words replay in my head, ‘I didn’t even try this morning,’ is he trying to tell me that he looks that good without even trying. Every single day, I fall deeper and deeper into his abyss.  
Trying to keep my head above water I pick up my colored pencils and get back to work.


	5. Chapter five

“Morning Hunk,” I sing as I walk back into the room wrapped in my towel.  
“Morning bud! You’re up pretty early.”  
“Well yeah, duh. It’s Wednesday, my favorite day! I already went for my run, got some tea and now I think I’m going to go hang out in the library!”  
“Oh yeah, you go to the library?” Hunk chuckles, “did you see Keith on the way there?”  
“Psh! What, man-bun? No.”  
“Where did you see him?”  
“Walking into the library,” I admit.  
“I knew it,” Hunk snorts. “Well enjoy your day, I’m off to my first class. I’ll meet you for lunch, but don’t forget that I’m leaving tonight to go back home for the weekend.”  
“Oh yeah! Lucky you, getting two days off on only your second week back to school.”   
“Hey now, don't blame me. It’s not my fault my cousin is getting married tomorrow.” And with that and a wave I’m standing in the room alone.  
I glance out the window at Keith’s bike. I woke up around six o’clock this morning when I heard the fire alarm of our neighboring dorm going off and just couldn’t get back to sleep. So I got up and headed to the coffee shop so my restlessness wouldn’t disturb Hunk. And in turn I got in a world of trouble since Keith saw me and told me to come join him. So I rushed in the shower and now I’m rushing to get dressed.  
I throw on a pair of nice jeans, a teal long-sleeve shirt, my converse, grab my bag, wallet and keys and head out the door. By the time I get to the upper quad I’m out of breath. I really shouldn’t be rushing this much for a boy, but here I am. I take a deep breath and head in. The library is five stories; computers, research books, fiction books, group study and silent study from the bottom up. Keith told me he’d be on the fifth floor so I hit the steps and walk my way up.  
As I open the door I look around, seeing Keith sitting at a table by the window and… no one else. It’s completely dead in here.  
“No wonder it’s a silent study floor,” I snicker, “no one wants to walk up 5 flights of steps to get here.”   
Keith jumps, whipping his head around to land his eyes on me. “It’s, uh, usually packed during the day.”  
I laugh, “did I scare you?”  
“No. I jut wasn’t expecting you so soon.”  
“Sure,” I say in a condescending tone before strutting over and sitting across the table from him. “ All I had to do was shower, doesn’t normally take me too long”  
“I see that. It doesn’t even look like you took a towel to your hair,” he says, leaning his arm across the table to tug on the front of your hair. “You’re going to catch a cold if you’re outside like this too long.”  
“I’ll be fine!” I push his hand away, heart racing and heat rising to my face. Maybe he’s right, maybe I will fall ill. Though it probably won’t be from my wet hair, more like I’ll have a heart attack if he keeps up his smooth act. All the blood will end up rushing my face, leaving nothing for it to pump. I shake my head and take my bag off my back placing it on the table and pulling out my sketch book.  
“Oh yeah! Did you finish that sketch of me?”  
“Um, yeah. It’s due today so I just have to finish some small details. Mostly the fine lines in your hair.” I open my sketch book and flip to the page before handing it to him.   
“Oh my god, Lance. This in amazing.”   
“Thanks. I, uh, I put you in the stars since I thought that the dark blues and bright whites would blend well with your all black, emo attire and black hair.”  
I chuckle at my hit, but it seems to have gone right over Keith’s head. “This is so realistic, yet so sci-fi looking. I absolutely love this.” He stares at it for a moment as I stare at him. His smile unwavering and the look of pure joy in his eyes are really what tells me he likes it. His soft skin just speaking to me as it did when I was sketching him. “I’m telling you,” he said breaking my train of thought, “if you don’t get an A on this I will personally go to your professor and make them change the grade myself.”  
I laugh, “it’s not a graded assignment. It was just to get us back into the flow of the semester.”  
He looks up, staring me in the eyes with his deep dark purple oceans. “You’re telling me that you put this much effort into something that wasn’t graded?”   
“Uh, yeah. I haven’t really had the inspiration to finish a piece in a while, so I wanted to really put my whole heart into this.” I scratch the back of my head as he looks back down to the drawing.  
“Well,” he whispers, “I’d love to frame it and keep it after you get it back. That is, if you’ll let me.”  
“I’d be honored,” I grin ear to ear as I accept my sketchbook back from him taking out my black and white thin sharpies to add some detail to the hair.  
We sit there in silent for about an hour as I finish up his sketch and finally sign my name to the bottom corner in white as Keith starts packing up his laptop. “Finally done, “ I sigh.  
“How long does it take you to finish a piece?”   
“Well that depends on what it’s for and how much I care about it,” I snort.  
“That makes sense,” he retorts. “Well I’d hate to leave your company, but I have class at 11. See you at six, right?”  
“Oh yeah, of course. Like I’d ever miss english. It’s my all time favorite subject.”   
Keith laughs before placing his hand around my left wrist and turning my hand over to write on it. “My number.”  
“Oh, thank you.” How is it that the simplest things this boy does makes me blush.   
Keith smirks, “figured it was about time I gave it to you since we see each other often.” And with that he picks up his bag and heads out the door.  
I slouch back in my chair, lifting my hand to look at it before grabbing my phone to put it in. And I thought I was the smoothest guy on campus.  
Maybe it’s because I can’t stop looking at the cock, but the day seems to go by very slow. I met Pidge and Hunk for lunch and all was normal until Pidge saw the writing on my hand. Then they both heckled me until I told them who it was from and now Pidge also know I have the biggest crush of my whole life. Lucky though I had to get to my art class before they could grill me to much. And now it is 5:56 and I’m sitting outside of the english hall tying to build up my courage.  
When I finally walk into the class room, Keith is sitting in the back left, exactly where we sat last week. “Is this seat taken?” I whisper.  
“Oh, yeah actually,” he smirks back at me. “Some guy who was supposed to text me will be here soon.”  
“Oh really? Because I heard that people are supposed to wait a solid week before texting someone who gives them their number.”   
“Only douche-bags do that.”  
I chuckle as I pull out my chair and sit down, “well in that case, I was attacked by a polar bear today that specifically only ate my phone and nothing else.”  
“Ah, I see.” He chuckles, “I guess you’re forgiven then.”  
“Well I’m glad you forgive me, I put up a hell of the fight with that bear trying to get my phone back screaming ‘I have to text Keith’ over and over again!”  
He laughs, “oh my god, you’re such a dork!”  
“I know.”  
And I wish he could laugh his deep beautiful laugh forever, but the professor walked in and the classroom fell quiet, including Keith. Until he leaned over close to me and whispered, “lets go somewhere after class” and all I could do was nod.

——

“So, where are we going?”  
“Out of town,” Keith says while we’re walking back towards my dorm room.   
“Oh, so it’s a surprise?”  
“Yep and you better get a jacket, it can get chilly at night on a bike.”  
“Yes mom,” I joke before rounding the corner of my dorm and running up stairs to put my bag down and grab a black sweatshirt to join Keith back in the parking lot.  
“Come on, let’s go.”  
“Will you ever tell me where we’re going?”  
“I told you, you’ll see,” Keith says holding out the spare helmet for me to take.  
I chuckle, taking it out of his hand and strapping it on. “ Do you always have an extra helmet?”   
“Not always,” Keith swings his leg over the bike, “I brought it to the party on Saturday incase someone needed a ride home, and now I just kept on there since you’re around.”  
I blush.  
“Come on, get on pretty boy. Or do you need help again?”  
“No! I mean, I’ve got it.” I put my hand on Keith’s shoulders and lift my leg over, pulling myself onto the bike.  
“Hold on tight, we’ve got a bit of a ride ahead of us.”  
I nod, wrapping my arms around his waist slowly and scooting my self up the seat. My chest tight against his back, feeling him take a deep breath that runs chills all over my body as he starts up the engine and takes off.  
About fifteen minutes later, feeling like thirty since my butt went numb half way through, we pull off the the side of the rode and Keith parks his bike by a tree.  
“I’ve been going to school here for three years and I have no clue where we are.”  
“Yeah, well Shiro’s kind of like my closest relative and I used to come here all the time in high school. Shiro always brought me here when I was having a rough time, and now it’s my favorite place.” Keith glances back at me. “Are you going to get off?”  
“Oh yeah, sorry.”  
I jump off and Keith rolls over to park under a tree, climbs off and pulls a blanket out of his backpack hanging on the side.  
“Do you always bring a blanket?” I ask, raising and eye brow.  
“If you keep asking questions you’re going to figure out I planned tonight,” he chuckles, walking past me and laying the blanket down towards the cliff.  
I blush, he really is going to be the end of me. I take a deep breath as I stride over to him and sit next to him on the blanket looking over the cliff in front of us. “Wow, the city lights are gorgeous from here.”   
“That’s not even the best part,” I glance to Keith looking confused and he just smiles and points up.   
I tilt my head, following his finger to the sky, “oh my god, you can see everything up here.” And you really can, everything to the outline of the solar system. I lay down and Keith follows.  
“That reddish one is Mars. And that one to the right is Jupiter, but that small one,” he points, “that’s Saturn.”  
“Isn’t it weird to think about how big the sun is, when Mars look that tiny and it’s actually so much closer.”  
“You know what, I’ve never actually thought about that.”   
“Well have you at least thought about how there is defiantly other life forms out there,” I chuckle.  
“Ah, that’a a good way to get to my heart. I watch way too many documentaries on aliens life forms.”  
“Well I can talk about them all day, man-bun.”  
We sit in silence for a few moments just staring up, it’s so vast and the stars are so bright that I feel like I can’t tear my eyes away, but the boy next too me is just so much prettier. Plus I’m just so curious how amazed he looks when he’s staring at something this beautiful. I take a deep breath and roll my head over to glance at Keith and as I do, all I see is him looking back at me, and he’s so close. I sit there for a second, but he doesn’t turn his head away and he doesn’t move away when I move closer, and closer. Turning my head slightly to gently place my lips against his.  
Instantly the sparks fly, they’re so soft and so gentle, just the way I imagined they were. He moves, wrapping his arm around my back and pulling me under him to deepen our kiss. I feel at home and safe, I wrap my arms around his neck pulling myself up to meet him, never once breaking our lips apart. I lift my chest up against him and bring my knee between his legs, and just as fast as it started it’s gone. His gentle lips and his safe embrace no longer pulling me into my euphoric trance, but instead sitting on the opposite side of the blanket. Shit.  
“Keith, I’m so sorry.” He’s quiet, not saying a word. “Listen, I don’t want you to think I was using you.” Still nothing, he’s just sitting there, hand over his face. I need to fix this. “I mean, I know we haven't known each other for long and I don’t really know too much about you, but it’s like something keeps pulling me to you. Like fate is pulling me to you.” I take a deep breath, almost defeated. “I don’t even know if you even like guys and I’m just here throwing myself at you.”   
I look back up at Keith, still just sitting there. Shit, I ruined everything didn’t I? He is never going to talk to me ever again.  
“Listen, you don't have to feel the same way.”  
“Lance…”   
“Like I said, I don’t even know if you like guys, so I wouldn’t be too upset if you didn’t feel anything for me.” I just hope he believes my words since I can’t even believe my own with my voice quivering like it is, I just don’t want to hurt him.  
“Lance,” he looks up, “it’s not that I don’t like you. Trust me, it’s not that at all.”   
“Then why do you look so devastated that we kissed?” And there it is, my voice is failing me and breaking as my eyes tear up. “I just want to know what I did wrong.”  
“Oh, Lance.” Keith grabs my hand and brings it up to his face placing a soft delicate kiss on it. “Lance, you didn’t do anything and I don’t want you to ever think that you’re the problem.” He takes a deep breath, “it’s just, well, I guess you can say I’m not ‘out’ yet and I just don’t think it would be fair to you.”  
“Oh?” I sniff.  
“Yeah, I know. You’d think with me being twenty-two years old and gay my whole life I would’ve come around to accept it by now, but,” he goes silent.   
“You really don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I’ll respect that, I’ll respect you.”  
He pauses, “no, it’s okay, I think it’s about time I face it.” Keith takes a deep breath again as I grip his hand a little harder waiting patiently. “I know I should accept myself by now and be out to the world, but the last time I tried to come out to someone was about two months ago when when my father and he sent me to go live with Shiro.”  
“Oh, Keith. I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” he whispers shaking his head.   
“But it’s not,” I pipe up, probably louder that it should be. I clear my throat and speak again, this time softer, “sorry, I just, I know what it’s like. That moment when you think your family is there to support and love you, but turns their backs on you when you need them most. I have a large family, and where most of them were very excepting, it took a while for my mother to come around. And my mom is like my support beam so those few months that she gave me the cold shoulder were the worst months of my life.” I take a deep breath. “But Keith, you have to know that things get better. That there are people in your life that will accept you no matter what, and if they don’t, like your dad, most of the time they’ll come around once they realize that literally nothing about you has changed. And for those people who don't come around to accept you, then the don’t deserve you.”   
I reach my free hand up to push a piece of hair out of his face that has fallen out of his neat bun, but he grabs my hand and instead pulls it against his cheek before uttering a soft, yet weak “thank you.”   
And all I can do is smile at him.  
“Come on, let’s get you back.”  
“Okay,” I whisper.  
What felt like a thirty minute drive out of town feels like a two minute ride back and all I could do was hold tight to him, not wanting to ever let go for the fear of him falling away from me. Just wanting to be able to comfort him, but I feel so helpless in this situation.  
Keith pulls up in front of my dorm and tuns his bike off, leaning it down so I can get off easier before removing his helmet. I follow and take off mine, hooking it back onto the back seat for him.  
“Thank you for tonight,” I smile before turning to head back inside.  
“Lance,” Keith whispers as he snakes his arm around my waist to turn me back around, pulling me close to the bike and leans forward, slowly pressing his lips delicately against my own. “Thank you for every thing you said tonight, you have no idea how much it means to me.”  
“I, uh, yeah. No problem.” I shake my head, coming back to my senses. “You know, if you don’t want to go back home and face Shiro, Hunk left for the weekend and I guarantee he wouldn’t mind you sleeping in his bed.”  
Keith chuckles, “thank you for the offer, but I don’t think I could trust myself in a room alone with you right now.” He winks, and my stomach drops, my face heating up for the hundredth time tonight. Keith laughs and slips back on his helmet, “do you know how easy it is to make you blush?”  
“Oh yeah? Well, do you know how illegally smooth you are man-bun? Like it’s seriously not fair.”  
“Go inside handsome, before I start to think you actually like my man-bun.” He gives me a smile and starts up his bike, next thing I know I’m standing there alone.  
Why is hunk always gone when I need him?


End file.
